finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Key to Another World
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Guard Armor Ultimate: Trickmaster | jumpstart = | cids missions = }} Key to Another World was a Collector's Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. This event was a collaboration between the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy mobile games, Kingdom Hearts Union χ Cross and Record Keeper. Development Pre-launch Preparations for this particular event began February 10, 2018, when players could participate in a Gummi Ship bullet-hell shooter. The total number of points accumulated in this minigame added to a prize counter in both Record Keeper and Kingdom Hearts Union χ Cross. The more total points that all players earned, the more rewards would be given out as login bonuses. All milestones were reached and all bonuses were given out. Launch The event coincided with several new game mechanics for the Global release; the Heavy Combat ability school was introduced, and the new Soul Break types "Arcane Overstrike" and "Glint". This event also marked the first Wardrobe Record for Tyro, a black coat like those worn by Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts. Starting with the event's launch the login bonuses for the event were delivered, one per day for ten days, over the event's duration. *Mythril x10 *Major Orb x15 each *Stamina Potion x2 *Memory Crystal III Lode x2 *Rank 5 Kingdom Key (KH) weapon. *Rank 4 Mote x20 each *Giant Scarletite and Giant Adamantite x50 each *Rank 5 Mote x10 each *Rank 5 Dark Matter x3 * Stamina Potion x3 Moogle Shop Instead of gil, dungeons and enemy drops in this event awarded the player Munny, the currency in Kingdom Hearts, which could then be traded in at the Moogle Shop for items. Save for the 2,000 gil trade, which could be traded without limit, all items were only available once. Scenario Destiny Islands, heart of a peaceful world bathed in warm sunlight. There, Sora, Riku, and Kairi made their plans to set off on a grand adventure. But on the day before they had planned to leave, a darkness fell across the island, and the three friends were separated. As darkness engulfs the island, Sora takes possession of the Keyblade, and he sets out on a true adventure to find his friends. In his travels, Sora visits many worlds, meeting new faces and having life-changing experiences along the way. But to reach the end of his journey, Sora must face Kairi, in her death-like slumber, Riku, who is drawn to the seductive power of darkness, and a mysterious figure with an insatiable lust for the dark. Layout |mastery 1= x5 x40 |name 2=Destiny Islands - Shattered Seashore |stages 2=1 |stamina 2=5 |boss 2=Darkside |completion 2=4,000 |first time 2= |mastery 2= x10 x10 |name 3=Traverse Town - 1st District |stages 3=1 |stamina 3=7 |boss 3=Leon |completion 3=6,000 |first time 3= |mastery 3= x10 x20 |name 4=Traverse Town - 3rd District |stages 4=1 |stamina 4=9 |boss 4=Guard Armor |completion 4=8,000 |first time 4= |mastery 4= x10 x5 |name 5=Wonderland |stages 5=3 |stamina 5=9 |completion 5=10,000 |first time 5= x10 |mastery 5= x10 x5 |name 6=Wonderland - Bizarre Room |stages 6=1 |stamina 6=13 |boss 6=Trickmaster |completion 6=13,000 |first time 6= x10 |mastery 6= x10 x10 |name 7=Coliseum, Part 1 |stages 7=1 |stamina 7=14 |boss 7=Cloud |completion 7=17,000 |first time 7= x5 |mastery 7= x10 x5 |name 8=Coliseum, Part 2 |stages 8=1 |stamina 8=16 |boss 8=Leon |completion 8=21,000 |first time 8= x10 |mastery 8= x10 x20 |name 9=Coliseum, Part 3 |stages 9=1 |stamina 9=19 |boss 9=Yuffie |completion 9=25,000 |first time 9= x10 x60 |mastery 9= x20 x3 |name 10=Darkside + |stages 10=1 |stamina 10=20 |boss 10=Darkside |completion 10=30,000 |first time 10= x84 |mastery 10= x2 x2 |name 11=Leon ++ |stages 11=1 |stamina 11=20 |boss 11=Leon |completion 11=45,000 |first time 11= x3 x3 x96 |mastery 11= x3 |name 12=Guard Armor +++ |stages 12=1 |stamina 12=20 |boss 12=Guard Armor |completion 12=60,000 |first time 12= x5 x24 |mastery 12= x5 x5 |name 13=Trickmaster Ultimate |stages 13=1 |stamina 13=60 |boss 13=Trickmaster |completion 13=60,000 |first time 13= x2 x96 |mastery 13= x5 x5 |name 14=Leon & Yuffie ++ |stages 14=1 |stamina 14=1 |boss 14=Leon, Yuffie |completion 14=1,500 |first time 14= x2 x2 |mastery 14= x20 x2 x15 |name 15=Cloud ++ |stages 15=1 |stamina 15=1 |boss 15=Cloud |completion 15=10,000 |first time 15= x20 x20 x20 |mastery 15= x4 x4 |raid 1=Conquer the Guard Armor - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Guard Armor |raid completion 1=30,000 gil |raid first time 1= x12 x32 |raid mastery 1= x42 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x4 x2 x3 x3,000 |member drops 1= x5 x1,000 |raid 2=Conquer the Guard Armor - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Guard Armor |raid completion 2=60,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x8 x5 x72 |leader drops 2= x6 x3 x4 x4,500 |member drops 2= x2 x1,500 |raid 3=Conquer the Trickmaster Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Trickmaster |raid completion 3=90,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x8 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x30 x4 x6 x6,000 |member drops 3= x10 x2 x2,000 |raid 4=Conquer the Trickmaster Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Trickmaster |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x12 x48 |leader drops 4= x5 x3.000 100,000 gil |member drops 4= x2 x1,000 30,000 gil }} Etymology "Munny" is a corruption of "money", but is also a play on Pooh's favorite snack, which he labels "HUNNY". Trivia *This was the first event to be released simultaenously globally and in Japan, and the first non-''Final Fantasy'' event to receive a release outside of Japan. *In lieu of more traditional Final Fantasy enemies, all enemies in this event were Heartless, the main enemy type in Kingdom Hearts. *This event introduced Arcane Overstrike Soul Breaks and Glints, and the Heavy Combat ability school. The 3rd Anniversary event introduced the new Soul Break types in the Japanese version, while the Final Fantasy Type-0 event "Vermillion Youths" introduced Heavy Combat. The release of "Key to Another World" predated both of these events in the global version of Record Keeper, effectively meaning these mechanics were introduced ahead of schedule. *Sora's elemental affinities, as designated by his Materia and Soul Breaks, are fire, ice, and lightning; every boss in this event was resistant to those elements, ironically making Sora ill-suited to fighting in his own debut event. References Collaboration info Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Collector's Events Category:Crossovers